narutofandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Kyuubi
thumb|300px|Kurama Kyuubi, celým označením Kyuubi no Youko (九尾の妖狐), vlastním jménem''' Kurama''' (九喇嘛), je nejsilnější ze všech Bijuu (Ocasých démonů). Má ocasy, kterými může snadno ničit lesy, vyvolávat tsunami a drtit hory. Když Kyuubi napadl Listovou, tak Namikaze Minato, Čtvrtý Hokage, obětoval svůj život, když Kyuubiho zastavil a zapečetil v malém dítěti Uzumaki Narutovi. Osobnost Kyuubi je velmi inteligentní a má sarkastickou osobnost. Kromě toho má odlišnou hrdost, když Naruto v Shippuudenu nepřijmul jednou jeho sílu, tak se zdál naštvaný. Kyuubi se za každou cenu snaží zachránit svůj život a vždy, když je Naruto ve velmi velkém nebezpečí, tak mu propůjčí svojí Čakru. Ale je jasné, že pokud by Naruto neposlouchal jeho příkazy, tak je ochoten i Naruta zranit. I když se snaží Narutovi v nebezpečných situacích pomoci, tak ho svou velkou silou zraňuje, když se Naruto promění a má čtyři ocasy. Životopis Zločinecká organizace Akatsuki ukázala zájem o Kyuubiho v Narutovi, protože chtějí použít Kyuubiho ke svým vlastním cílům, ale dosud se jim Kyuubiho získat nepodařilo. Osoby, které v sobě mají Ocasé démony se nazývají Jinchuuriki (Doslova "Síla lidské oběti"). Pokud Akatsuki získají Kyuubiho, tak Čtvrtý položil svůj život zřejmě zbytečně. SPOILER!!!: '''Všech 9 démonů vzniklo rozdělením jednoho, desetiocasého démona.Rozdělení provedl kdysi dávno '''Rikudou Sennin (Poustevník šesti cest) Kyuubi se v Shippuudenu pokoušel třikrát o útěk. Poprvé, když Naruto bojuje proti Orochimaru, tak Narutovi narostou celkem čtyři ocasy, kdyby Yamato Naruta nevrátil do původního stavu, tak by se objevovaly další ocasy a Kyuubi by pravděpodobně uprchl. Podruhé je to při setkání se Sasukem, když Kyuubi nabízí Narutovi svou sílu a chce po něm, aby uvolnil pečet, která ho uvnitř Naruta drží, ale tento plán selhal, protože se uvnitř Naruta objevil Sasuke a Narutovu touhu potlačil. Během Narutova tréninku, když vytvářel Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken (Vítr: Rotující Shuriken), Kyuubiho Chakra se uvolnila do jednoho z klonů. Není známo, proč to Kyuubi udělal, ale zřejmě se pokusil o útěk takto. Ve fillerech s Chrámem Ohně, Naruto, Sakura, Sai a Yamato jsou vysláni na misi, aby prošetřili záhadné vykrádání hrobek Dvanácti Strážných ninjů. Zatímco probíhá vyšetřování, tak Naruto se setká s mladým mnichem jménem Sora. V průběhu filleru je ukázano, že Sora má v sobě zbytky Kyuubiho Chakry a je Pseudo-Jinchuuriki schopný vytvářet démoní plášt podobně jako Naruto. thumb|300px|Naruto vypouští Kuramu SPOILER!!!: '''Minato zapečetil Kyuubiho Chakru na dvě poloviny. Jednu polovinu do Naruta a Naruto k ní má přístup a druhou polovinu do svitku, který se dá uvolnit jen žabím klíčem, který vlastní Jiraiya. '''SPOILER!!!: '''Také se zdá, že Kyuubi odmítá '''Fukasaku, když se snaží sloučit s Narutem během jeho tréninku Senjutsu. Dá se předpokládat, že Kyuubi nechce Fukasaku přijmout, protože chce, aby se Naruto spoléhal pouze na jeho Chakru. SPOILER!!!: '''V kapitole 571 prvně došlo ke kompletnímu odpečetění a Naruto vypustil Kyuubiho naplno Aktivita v Narutovi Vzhledem k tomu, že je Naruto Jinchuuriki, tak má zrychlené uzdravování, bezkonkurenční vytrvalost a rychlost, velkou sílu a přístup k neomezené Čakře Kyuubiho. Tato démoní čakra umožnuje Narutovi vytvářet velké množství klonů a pomáhá mu při jeho Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Přivolávací technika). Naruto je schopen přivolat Gamabuntu, což je obvykle možné na úrovni Jounina/Kageho a vyžaduje to velké množství Čakry, podle toho, jaké stvoření se přivolává. Naruto obvykle dostává tuto velkou čakru při velmi emociálních nebo život ohrožujících situacích. Po Jiraiyově tréninku, Naruto se naučí vstoupit do vlastního podvědomí (které vypadá jako stoka) a požaduje Kyuubiho Chakru jako "nájemné". Kyuubi mu jí dá, protože je pobaven Narutovou statečností a ví, že zemře-li Naruto, tak on také. Pečeť Po Narutově dlouhém tréninku s Jiraiyou, Naruto se proměňuje a narostou mu čtyři ocasy. Jiraiya zmiňuje, že pečeť možná začíná slábnout, protože více síly uniká z Kyuubiho do Naruta, který se mnohem často proměňuje, než v první části příběhu. I sebemenší frustrace u Naruta vyvolá únik Kyuubiho Čakry. Překlad a význam jména Kyuubi znamená "Devítiocasý" a Youko znamená "Kouzelná liška". Kurama: 九 (devět) 喇嘛 (láma) - láma = nejvyšší představený buddhistického učení Zajímavosti Přestože je jedním z Bijuu, Kyuubi může být ovládán několika jedinci, '''Prvním Hokagem a někým z klanu Uchiha, ale člen musí mít Mangekyou Sharingan. Tento silný Mangekyou Sharingan ovládal Uchiha Madara, který ovládl Kyuubiho a poslal ho zaútočit na Listovou, což bylo kolem času, kdy se měl Naruto narodit. Od této doby nenáviděl Kyuubi Sharingan. Kyuubi pak mluví o Madarovi v budoucnu, když se setká s Uchihou Sasukem, který použil svůj Sharingan a dostal se dovnitř Narutova podvědomí. Také varuje Sasukeho, ať Naruta nezabíjí. Techniky Neomezená zásoba čakry Bijuu dama Zdroj: Konoha.cz